


Nerd Love

by masserect



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dragon Age Kink Meme, Elfroot does not work that way, F/M, Het, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, fledgling wizards need a distraction from their studies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerd Love

"Child, are you feeling well?"

"It's the - the _dust_ ," Neria Surana stated, her voice just a tiny bit unsteady. "On the books. I keep _ah!_ Keep trying to _sneeze_."

Wynne nodded. "Some of these rooms are overdue for some cleaning, if you ask me."

The elf nodded. "Yes. Excuse me, I should..." She looked down at the books scattered on the table.

Wynne smiled. It was good to see a student so eager to learn. "Don't let me get in your way. I will be below if you need me. And don't hesitate to ask if there is anything else you need." The elf nodded, drew a sharp breath and covered her mouth, eyes wide. 

"I will!" she gasped. "S-sorry. Just. Just dust." She sniffled.

Neria watched the heavy door closing, trembling slightly. She waited for several moments, half expecting it to open again, but when nothing happened, she allowed herself to collapse across the table, sending several books crashing to the floor. She shook, whimpered, sobbed several times and finally seemed to relax, eyes glazed and half-lidded.

"I'm not sure about this," came a voice from somewhere underneath the table. An unseen hand raised the hem of Neria's robe, exposing first a pair of long, shapely legs, and then something one might not expect to find under a wizard's robe as Daylen Amell crawled out between them. "You don't seem any more sensitive than usual."

" _Jerk_ ," huffed the elf, and, without raising herself off the table, rammed her heel against the human's shin. He grunted, and swatted her behind in retaliation.

"I was _saying_ ," he continued, "you read it wrong. It _can't_ be elfroot. It has no sensitivity-boosting properties whatsoever. Not _even_ on elves." He put his hands on his hips, smirking knowingly. She snorted, wincing as she pulled herself up. "You just can't admit that I'm right, can you?"

"Or perhaps you are just getting slow and lazy."

"Must you wound me so?" he asked, pressing a hand to his chest in mock-pain. "I'll have you know I have the quickest tongue in the Tower. And _you_ , my dear, owe me a reward for my _expert_ tongue-waggling."

Grumbling, the elf stepped on his toes, quite deliberately. "You _will_ get in trouble one of these days," she said as he hopped around theatrically on one leg. 

The elfroot draught had been a fun experiment - even if it had been ineffective, the thought that it _might_ have an effect had made the day rather more... interesting. For Daylen, however, she suspected the thrill of danger was all he would ever need. 

Perhaps it wasn't just him, either. Feeling him licking her, sucking her clit while her teacher watched, unaware, had been - well, it had been nothing like doing it in private, behind a locked door. And speaking of doors...

Her gaze flitted from Daylen to the door, and back again. Wynne might return. She shifted a bit where she stood, allowing her inner thighs to rub together. They were slick and slippery, almost all the way down to her knees.

No, she decided, as the sensation sent another pang of desire through her, it definitely wasn't just him.

"Position yourself," she ordered, and ducked in underneath the table.

It was perfect for this. There were wooden flaps hanging down on three sides, making it very difficult to see whatever happened underneath it. Supposedly, those flaps could be raised and secured in a horizontal position if one needed some extra space, but she had never seen them used that way.

They only used these reading rooms for one thing.

Daylen stepped in where she had been standing moments before, and the little hidden cave under the table went largely dark. 

It got darker still when she raised his robe and eased herself in underneath it. She ran her hands up Daylen's legs until she reached his behind; he was naked underneath, as she had known he'd be. She nipped at his inner thigh as she rose, smiling at the way it made him twitch. Kept at it until she reached the top, and... her destination.

Daylen's physique was not impressive, by human standards. He was not a hulking brute like some of the templars, but he was still _human_ \- larger than any elf she had ever seen. 

Larger all over.

She ran her tongue from his balls and up to the tip of his sex, and though he was already hard, he seemed to grow even stiffer at the touch. Neria smiled and opened her mouth wide, taking the tip of his cock between her lips and begun to suck gently. 

Daylen groaned, and she felt muscles in his thighs and ass clench and relax as she began to move back and forth, gradually taking more of him inside. 

It was not easy keeping her mouth so wide, to avoid scraping him with her teeth, but that, too, added to her arousal. As she continued to suck and lick, she shuffled her knees until she managed to raise her own robe enough to give her fingers access between her thighs, and she purred deep in her throat at the first touch of her finger against her achingly sensitive clit.

Daylen groaned again, hips shaking as he tried to resist the urge to thrust faster, deeper, to bury himself to the hilt in her throat. She had taken more than half his length, but that was as far as she could go; already her eyes watered as the rounded head of his prick brushed against the back of her throat, but Neria was not about to let that stop her. Fingers moving swiftly between her legs, she quickened the movements of her tongue, sealed her lips tightly around his shaft and hollowed her cheeks as she began to suck harder. 

Above her, she heard something clatter on the table and Daylen's body shook.

She would have smiled, had her lips not been stretched in a great O around his cock. Fingers slick with her own moisture, she raised a hand to his ass and pushed a single finger between his buttocks, seeking entry.

Daylen went stiff when she found what she was looking for, forced her finger through the tight opening and curled it towards herself, seeking a particular spot.

Yet another groan and a weak-kneed stumble told her that she had found it, and she began to thrust her finger slowly, meeting the movements of her mouth. 

Quick or slow, Daylen could not stand up to this for long. He was panting already, breath hissing between his teeth as he leaned on the table. There was no time to lose. If someone entered now, the dust excuse would seem woefully inadequate.

And so Neria sped up, thrusting her finger faster and harder, pulling back to wrap her lips just below the tip of his cock, her tongue lashing at the sensitive underside of the head. She raised her other hand to cup his balls, gently squeezing, rolling them in her palm, and that was all he could take. With a strangled cry, Daylen shuddered and filled her mouth with thick, warm, salty fluid, and Neria hurried to gulp it all down before she could spill any and stain their clothes. Again, he spurted inside her mouth, growling and shaking; again, again, and again. 

Finally, he stood still and quiet, and Neria pulled her head back until he popped out of her mouth. Not as hard as before, his cock fell and smacked against her chin, then stood half-erect, twitching with every heartbeat. Smiling, Neria pulled her finger out of him and started to crawl out from underneath his robe.

"You're sodding amazing," Daylen muttered as she emerged, blinking at the sudden brightness, and when she rose, he wrapped his arms around her and bent to kiss her, seemingly unconcerned with the taste of semen on her lips. "I want you so badly," he whispered when at last they parted, and she could feel his cock hardening as it pressed against her belly through their robes. 

It was risky. 

Risky, but she could feel a heavy drop of slick moisture trickling down the inside of her thigh, a furnace of desire burning in the pit of her stomach. Daylen crushed her to his chest, one arm around her shoulders, one hand on her behind, squeezing her hard, and then he was kissing her again, roughly and hungrily. A drop of mingled saliva dribbled down her chin; he licked it off her skin, and she knew before she could even give him an answer that she was going to let him do what he wanted.

She wanted the exact same thing, and the risk could go sod itself.

Only moments later, she was sitting on the edge of the table, robe bunched up around her waist, legs firmly locked around Daylen's hips as they rocked together. Both of them would prefer something faster, rougher, but the table was wobbling worryingly already. They could have moved to the floor instead, but the stone was cold and hard, and the positions were less appealing, and so the table was the lesser evil.

Neria allowed herself to moan softly when he filled her up and let her head fall back, staring up at the ceiling.

Seeing her defenceless, Dalyen took the opportunity to attack her exposed neck with lips, tongue and teeth, nipping and kissing his way across her skin. She tilted her head a little to the side, and he pulled her earlobe, growling viciously. 

In return, she pulled his hair, using that grip to direct his movements.

If he minded, Daylen did not show it. He just bit her a little harder, just as she wanted him to.

Just as she _needed_ him to.

The table groaned and wobbled underneath her as she sought to meet his thrusts. Then, she felt his hands working their way in underneath her, and she untangled her fingers from his hair to wrap her arms around his neck as he lifted her off the table and began to pull her up and down. He may not be terribly strong, but she was small and light, and supported much of her weight with her arms and legs. 

Though for how long she would be able to keep it up, she could not say. The new position pressed her harder against his body, and every movement made her clit rub roughly against his skin, sending shocks through her entire body, and more than once she found her grip slipping when those jolts spread through her arms and legs and made them shiver and shake.

And that wasn't all. Daylen's hands were not idle where they held her. A finger slippery with her own moisture found the small, puckered opening between her buttocks and pushed mercilessly. Neria bit her lip hard when it sank inside her to the second knuckle, trying not to cry out. It was not much for a human, but she was after all an elf, smaller and more delicate, and that one finger stretched her almost painfully.

_Almost_.

She couldn't hold back a deep moan.

Daylen grinned as he nipped at her ear.

Then pushed a second finger against her ass.

Neria could have taken it, with enough slick and effort, but not here, not now. Not without _screaming_. Mythal's mercy, but she wanted it, wanted nothing more than to be filled up there as well, and it was only with great reluctance that she forced herself to stop him.

Daylen knew well enough by now what he could do - and what he could not - but he pouted a little at the rejection, nevertheless.

"One finger," she whispered. "Just the one."

And then that finger was back inside her, stretching her, fucking her. Pulled out when she sank down on his cock; thrust in when she rose up again.

Neria buried her head against his shoulder and whimpered. As if the friction between them hadn't been enough! Now the rising sensation inside her had become wild and chaotic, hot and electric, until she could imagine flames springing from her skin, dancing over it as she clung to Daylen with trembling arms, hips gyrating, trying to meet his movements as he thrust into her. She gasped and sobbed against his shoulder, bit down hard on the thick fabric of his robe to keep herself from screaming, and Daylen knew and understood. Panting against her hair, he tightened his grip on her and began to work his finger inside her, harder, faster, deeper. 

Neria held on for just a few moments, trying to hold back the wave of sensation that was threatening to sweep through her, but it was futile.

Shuddering, fisting her hands in Daylen's robe, she closed her eyes and finally allowed it to carry her away. Hot energy surged through her entire body. Back arching, hips bucking, she held her breath as yellow lightning danced before her eyes, only barely aware of Daylen's movements as he continued to pump his finger and cock inside her. 

It was like a stroke of lightning, brief but intense, and left her weak and trembling, barely able to hold on. But Daylen, too, was close to the edge, groaning and panting, and as soon as Neria regained control of her body, he hurried to set her down on the table. Hands freed of their burden, he brought his arms up, wrapped them tightly around her shoulders as he bent down and moaned against her shoulder. He shuddered, and Neria squeezed down on his cock, working her muscles along his length as he helplessly shook and gasped in her arms.

The sensation of him coming inside her so soon after her own orgasm was usually enough to set her off again, but this time, she was too weak. She barely even had the energy to hold him until he was finally spent and stood still and panting.

-

Her robe clung uncomfortably against her skin, moist with sweat in places. Neria winced as she tugged it into position, and next to her, Daylen mirrored her displeasure. Then he caught her looking and grinned, brushing sweat-damp hair out of his forehead.

"So," he said, "can I see you again tomorrow?"

Neria's lips curled in a tiny smirk. "Maybe," she said, but judging by the way Daylen's grin widened, it sounded a lot like a 'yes' to him.


End file.
